Under the Legendaries
by Flaming Platinum
Summary: Exactly how did Tobias get his hands on such a legendary? [Entry for the Tobias, Who is he Challenge on Pokemon Fanfiction Challenges]


He walked around, searching for nothing. Although, he did look like he was looking for something. But it was unclear, like his motives.

Just by walking, he was stared at, something he didn't like. Whether it's was because of his appearance or rank, he walked quickly, hoping to get out of the town.

But even that was a challenge for the Lilly of the Valley Conference winner.

"You think it's okay to bring legendaries to league?" one questioned in an unnerving tone.

"You don't deserve the tittle of winner, cheater." another sneered.

Ignoring the flames, the winner – Tobias – continued walking, as if they weren't speaking to him at all.

"That's right, don't talk. And when you do, I'll tell my Darkrai to beat you to a pulp!" a third mocked.

Controlling his anger, Tobias simply walked away, out of that town, leaving the flames behind.

Sitting on a patch of grass, he decided to reflect on the conference.

He entered to see if he would be appreciated if he brought legendaries, something that has been proven wrong. Everyone – with the exception of few – cursed him out when they noticed his Darkrai, and attempted to mentally torment him when they found out that he won his gym badges with legendaries as well. His final opponent was a sore loser, something that made his last battle barely memorable, but his battle in the semi-finals was the one that stood out the most.

That kid, he had managed to defeat his Darkrai and Latios, and when he lost, he congratulated the foe, instead of saying how unfair it was. But one thing still stuck out to him, and it was the fact that he had managed to defeat two of his Pokemon, when some could barely beat one.

"But I thought…" he started to say to no one in particular. "I thought they were unbeatable. Legendaries like that shouldn't be defeated so easily. But how? How did this happen…."

Zoning out, he began to think.

He had wanted to prove to his parents that he could do great things. They always thought less of him, treating him like he some kind of peasant, but he was their son. And he had to do something to prove he belonged, so that they could be proud of him. So he started his journey without their knowledge, hoping to do great.

To achieve that goal, he had to stand out, while still being the best. And what else fits that as well as catching legendaries, one of the hardest tasks to do.

It was perfect. No one would dare do that, besides evil organizations, but he just had to beat them to it. But the main problem is, he didn't have a single Pokemon on hand, for his parents prohibited his journey until he was eighteen. He could just ask Rowan, but then he might contact his parents, and his plan would go downhill, so he winged it.

Buying a Poke Ball from the sparse amount of money he had on, he searched for a Pokemon that he knew could help him.

Finding it rather quickly, he opened the Poke Ball, hoping to catch the Pokemon known as the disaster Pokemon – Absol. Tobias knew this Pokemon will help him, despite the classification. Throwing the ball, he wished for the best.

Surprisingly, Absol went into to ball, no problem, as if it knew the intentions of Tobias. Picking up the newly captured Absol, he decided to explain his goal to it while still inside its Poke Ball. For safety reasons, he had told himself.

After telling Absol his goals, Tobias went to the library, to look up on all the info he can about Darkrai. Why he had taken a sudden interest in dark types, not even himself knew. But he felt like knowing about them, after all, they were the second most mysterious type, after the vanishing ghost types, of coruse. But he knew he wanted this one from the start. Darkrai, the pitch black Pokemon, even reading that part can scare people, but Tobias felt reassured, as if he was connected to Darkrai in some way.

Skimming through the pages, he found no information as to where he can find Darkrai, only on its myths and origins.

Quitting after his fifth book, Tobias quickly left the library, hoping to find someone who knows the answers.

Canalave City was big, but full of answers, and exactly why Tobias came here. He looked for an elder's house, knowing that they might have the answers he need.

Stumbling upon one, he entered, hoping that the elder wouldn't mind.

"Ah. A visitor, what a pleasant surprise. Come on in, have a seat, won't 'cha?"

Not wanting go against the old man's wishes, Tobias sat down hesitantly.

Looking around the room, he saw it was mainly dark, aside from the dull light the sun provided. There was hardly any furniture, only two chairs, a bed, and a couple of silhouette paintings of a Pokemon, but he couldn't make out which one. He tried squinting, but that just made it harder to decipher.

Giving up, he decided to ask the elder the question he had. "Do you have any information on Darkrai?"

The elder's eyes seemed to glisten at mention of the pitch black Pokemon. Chuckling, he replied. "Have any information? Well, you came to the right guy!" pointing to the paintings, he continued. "See those paintings? I had someone paint those for me. And guess what Pokemon they are?" waiting for Tobias to guess, he stopped.

"Uh...Dakrai?" he guessed, squinting his eyes.

"And Cresselia. You see, those two are basically night and day. One provides nightmares while the other provides dreams. Now exactly what information do you want?"

Thinking his question over, Tobias hesitated. "Do you know where I can find Darkrai?"

The elder's eyes narrowed. "You, find Darkrai? Impossible child, impossible. If the leagues can't capture him, what makes you think a kid like you can? Besides, not even an Infernape, which has a type advantage, can deal massive damage to it! And I believe you started out with a Chimchar, correct?" the elder launched himself into a laughing fit. "The day someone like you catches it is the day Snorlaxes stop eating!"

Annoyed, Tobias released his Absol. Not wanting to resort to violence, he commanded a Shadow Ball, which purposely missed the man. "Tell me where to find it, or else." His voice was stern and cold, as if he was commanding an evil organization, which was something the thirteen year old thought of only as a last resort.

"Or else what?" the elder looked crazed, possessed even. He spoke again, only to be cut off.

"You don't want to know." Tobias answered. He hoped the words would get the message across, since he actually didn't have an or else to use.

"Alright fine, I'll tell you. It can be found at Newmoon Island, which you need a member card to go to. But you can take mine, just don't hurt me." fumbling around for the card, he elder found it and gave it to Tobias.

"Where do I need to go?" Tobias asked, his voice losing the edge.

"Harbor Inn, located near the Pokemon Center."

Thanking the elder, Tobias called back his Absol and walked towards the Pokemon Center.

Annoyed by the fact that he was so close to violence, he thought about something else, to get his mind off of things. But, to his avail, he thought only of his past, something he wanted to forget about entirely.

Sighing, he entered the Harbor Inn.

"Welcome to Harbor Inn, where would you like to go?" the receptionist asked, smiling a smile that looked too big for her face.

"Newmoon Island." he replied.

"I'm sorry, but that island is not open to the public due to reports. Only those with member cards may go, for they are experienced trainers." She responded with the same face sucking smile.

Placing the member card on the desk, he looked at her.

"Right this way, please." she said as she guided him to the docks, her smile quickly fading.

After having to listen to a conversation with the receptionist and the captain, the boat finally took off, allowing Tobias to get closer to achieving his goal.

"What brings you to Newmoon Island?" the captain asked, obviously trying to make small talk.

Replying Darkrai, Tobias looked out to the sea, trying to clear his mind. Instead, he drifted off to sleep.

"Newmoon Island!" the captain called.

Tobias stepped out of the boat. He looked around, trying to find any signs that show that Darkrai had been here recently. Finding no signs from where he was, he walked further into the island.

_It seems like Darkrai hates vegetation. _Tobias noted as he continued to walk. Though this should be normal for such a Pokemon, he couldn't help but wonder why it was so bare, especially since Fullmoon was so close and lush.

He took his time, noting various things as he went along. Things such as the eerie atmosphere, lack of life, and the fact that it happened to be very dark, despite it being two in the afternoon.

Stopping at a shine, Tobias took his time to pay his respects. As he was doing so, a strange sensation took over him, like he was tingling with, fear? No, evil. This was the presence of Darkrai, though not evil, but portrayed to be by many.

_'What are you doing here?' _it asked in its tongue, annoyed at the fact that a human had set foot upon its land.

"Uh," Tobias started, trying to make sense out of the sounds he had gotten. "I came to capture you."

Drakrai looked annoyed when he heard this. Catch him? This boy must be insane! _'How do you expect to defeat me?' _

"Absol?" he questioned, afraid if he had said the wrong thing.

Darkrai simply laughed at this. A human beat him with an Absol? Maybe Cresselia, but not him! After all, he was near the strength of Giratina, and Girantina had a third of Arceus's power.

Noticing the laugh, Tobias looked up at it, his face full with disgust. "I can beat you, just watch!" Releasing Absol from its Pokéball, Tobias explained the situation to it. Nodding its head, it faced Darkrai, snarling.

_'Not even scary.' _As to add to what he just said, Darkrai yelled its cry, scaring the poor Absol.

"You can do it!" Tobias encouraged.

Creating a shadowy orb, Darkrai flung it at Absol. Despite the fact that Dark types have a resistance to other Dark types, the attack did massive damage, bruising Absol in the process. This must be the power of a legendary.

"Bite!" Tobias commanded, pointing towards Darkrai.

Chuckling, Darkrai just dissolved as Absol attempted to make contact. Disappearing then reappearing behind Absol, Darkrai turned its arm long and purple, slashing the foe.

"Absol! Are you okay?" Tobias ran towards his partner, checking to see if it had any mortal wounds.

Darkrai looked at the trainer. He stupidly paired his Pokemon up with a legendary, hoping it could beat it. And when a simple wound came into play, he examined his Pokemon with care. It knew it was going to regret this, but it couldn't help but feel some sympathy for this human.

Darkrai was right, it did regret this. The moment it allowed Tobias to capture it, he became corrupted. He released Absol, claiming it useless. Tobias also forced Darkrai to get stronger, abusing it to no end.

Now Tobias forced his way towards Altomare, hoping to catch Latios. He didn't really care if he was disturbing some kind of balance; he just wanted to collect all the legendaries, like it was a game to him.

Darkrai couldn't really complain anymore, after all, it wasn't in a state to complain, and Tobias made it that way. It felt that sympathy drain away with each passing day. Darkrai even questioned how it managed to find sympathy for this being.

Though all it could do was sigh and follow its master's orders, questioning them in its head. It was a shame, really. A boy who could have done wonderful things just became a disappointment. But it couldn't change the will of its master, no matter how hard it tried.

Darkrai sighed as it watched Tobias capture Latios in a Pokéball and move on with his life. This isn't what he wanted to see in his master, but it was, and it was horrible, but, again, Darkrai cannot change its master's will. _But it wish it could._


End file.
